Thin As Friendship
by YellowRubix
Summary: Smackdown 02/12/2015 - It's funny how the absence of one person can strike you hardest when you least expect. After his recent match as a team with Roman Reigns; Daniel reflects on two friends he'd once loved, then lost.


**Title: **Thin As Friendship  
**Rating: **T, for some language.  
**Type: **One-shot

**Inspiration(s)****: **The aggressive side Daniel showed towards The Usos, which is more in-character for him tbh. This one made me quite emotional because honestly, DB's insecurities are so relatable.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in association with WWE, any characters depicted here belong to themselves.**

* * *

Suffice to say, Daniel Bryan and Roman Reigns didn't like each other. It wasn't anything personal; they were just obstacles in each another's path to reach an even bigger obstacle and obtain something they both coveted: the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. And the biggest obstacle of them all was Brock Lesnar, accompanied by his mouthpiece Paul Heyman.

Daniel had the last laugh at Wrestlemania 30. It hadn't been easy, and he'd had Hunter and Stephanie doing everything in their power to humiliate him and derail his dreams. He would prove them all wrong again. But right now he had to focus on getting past Roman. Maybe- then maybe he could even do the impossible and take the title from Lesnar. He was aware that most didn't believe him capable, but he'd beaten the odds before.

He ran his fingers through his (now quite long) dirty blond hair and pulled the elastic free. Setting his jaw, his hand swam through his beard. It was really getting out of hand now, he mused with a chuckle. Originally he'd thought it was a great idea to grow in some scruff and offset what his friends called 'soft' features. He was already kind of short, he didn't need the average face to boot. Especially in WWE. Too bad it was just a trademark now.

He exhaled and leaned heavily against the counter in the locker room, letting off some steam as the adrenaline waned from the tag team turmoil match. Now all he could feel were the aches in his muscles.

He'd had a few moments like this since his return. Moments when he was alone backstage and just felt... disillusioned; with everything. Notions of self-doubt and anxiety had shrouded his demeanor in palpable waves as the weeks ticked by. The fans cheered for him less, likely due to his lackluster performance in the Royal Rumble. He wasn't sure why, to be perfectly honest. He wasn't even sure why they'd supported him so much in the first place. But when they did he felt like he could accomplish anything; that he could overcome any barrier or handicap the Authority threw in his face. He'd always felt humbled and almost giddy, knowing that out of everyone; they chose _him_. He couldn't believe it. It was surreal.

Now, he wasn't so sure.

Pushing those thoughts away for now he stepped into the shower. He let the warm water wash over him and relax his muscles. He tried to keep old demons away, he tried to force his attention on his upcoming match with Reigns at the next pay-per-view. Yet as much as he tried to focus on something-_anything _else; his mind kept drifting back of its own volition.

Daniel had always been confident. Yet his insecurites always lay too close to the surface; rooted to the fact that no matter how good he proved he was, he'd always be looked down upon. For his short stature and lack of what people labelled 'classic' good looks. Along with those insecurities came the crippling need to constantly prove himself. It was in part to convince _himself _of his capabilites and to prove it to others as well. He would see judging and dismissive stares where there were none. Everywhere he went too. That was when his ugliest side came out. His ego would take over, he'd turn into this entitled dickhead and would verbally abuse anyone in his way. He would lash out and become violent during his matches. More violent than what was called for. He didn't want to let that side take over again.

That was why he fought the way he did. If he couldn't appeal aesthetically and conventionally, then he sure as hell would work his ass off in every other capacity. He would put in more than triple the effort to make up for what he lacked.

Whenever he did turn into that ruthless and vindictive jerk it was usually when he knew on a subliminal level; he was in a struggle by himself. Whether it was in the ring or internal. It was mellowed when he felt like he wasn't alone. In fact, even though the Authority had constantly belittled and antagonized him last year, he hadn't regressed back to that side. The difference was he'd had two allies and friends for many of those days.

There was Kane, of course. It was ridiculous, how their unlikely friendship had even started. Yet it had still been enough to mollify his inferiority complex for a long time. It had lasted for awhile, but things changed once Daniel wanted to move on and chase the WWE Championship. It was over a year later now and the older man still had it in for him. He still wouldn't let things go. Daniel wasn't even sure why Kane stalked him; haunted his every step as he tried to get close to the championship.

At first he thought the man had simply been angry. When Daniel made it his goal to prove to everyone that he wasn't the weak link in any team; he in turn, had left Kane behind. Daniel thought he would understand, since the man on multiple occasions had tried to convice him that he _wasn't_. He'd just found it hard to believe that Kane- who was an overall awesome dude and could make fire appear with his hands somehow- would reduce himself to a corporate lackey. He didn't know what had happened to his friend. He'd had one half-baked theory; or maybe it was just wishful thinking. He'd thought that maybe Kane was siding with the Authority under the guise of wanting to help him from the inside. Luckily that thought had been fleeting because as it turned out, that couldn't be further from the truth. Kane was out to hurt _him_ specifically.

The new Kane had gone too far though. Daniel had been screwed over more times than he wanted to count by the bloody hands of the Authority. Yet that wasn't enough. They had never wanted him anywhere near the championship and when he finally had it; they acted quickly. Hunter and Stephanie had sent Kane after him and the other man had damaged his neck. After his neck injury was diagnosed and he was forced to take time off they'd wasted little time stripping him of the very championship he'd worked so hard to obtain. All because of their egocentricity and arrogance, they'd nearly cost him his career.

He hadn't done it alone; he'd had the support of the WWE Universe every step of the way. After that loss, he'd felt like he'd failed them all. So he made it his goal to come back no matter what. Just so they knew their faith in him hadn't been misplaced.

Kane wasn't the only one Daniel came to trust. Before all that- sometime after Kane gave his allegiance to the Authority, he'd had an unexpectedly popular alliance with his former rival, CM Punk.

He would admit to himself freely that he missed Punk. Yeah, he knew that was a redundant thing to say. Many still missed the straight edge superstar. Daniel just missed the man who had been his friend and archrival for years. He missed the man who actually had his back; who had stood back-to-back with him as they took on The Wyatt Family and The Shield. Together, they'd outsmarted both units. Magnified by the fact that the Authority was still trying to suppress them, they'd become close. It had been nice, having someone he could always count on...

However, that was neither here nor there. They lived in different worlds now; Daniel in professional wrestling and Punk in mixed martial arts. So like many times before, Daniel shrugged it off and quickly squashed the building lump in his throat.

Dolph Ziggler had come up to him several weeks ago and told him that Punk mentioned him during one of his recent UFC interviews. Apparently the man had named him as the guy he believed could also make the transition to MMA. Daniel snorted. Yup, that sounded like Punk. Plus they both had some training in that discipline.

"So is it true?" Dolph had joked with a jovial elbow to the ribs. "You're going to join your BF 5eva in UFC and fulfill the bromance? I'm sure he would _love _that!"

Daniel had rolled his eyes and shrugged off the other man's arm in good nature. At this point in time, there was no way he would do that. He was happy in the pro wrestling world. And from what he could tell, Punk was happy where he was too. That's all that mattered.

He hadn't thought about Punk or Kane in awhile. Yet being forced into a partnership lately that ironically worked out for once brought back fond memories. And maybe buried underneath his exisiting insecurities was a strong sense of doubt; that the next person he thought of as a friend would leave in some way or another.

Presently, he shut off the taps and grabbed the nearest towel from the stack next to the benches. Daniel languidly dressed in jeans and a red, white and black checkered button-up as his thoughts shifted to recent events.

Dolph had restored the faith the locker room had lost. He proved to the WWE Universe there was still hope while the Authority was in charge. He battled insurmountable odds and was the last man standing at Survivor Series, outlasting even John Cena. Daniel had been thrilled, and so proud of him. The man had proven that Hunter and Stephanie weren't as impregnable as they liked to boast. And for awhile, they couldn't hurt others with their actions.

Now it was his turn again; to show the Authority they couldn't fuck with peoples' lives anymore. He would do it, right under their noses while Hunter was dealing with Sting. If it didn't happen at Fast Lane, if it didn't happen at Wrestlemania, then he would earn his way back into the #1 contender's spot. For the sake of those who support him, he would do it all again. One more time.

"Hey."

Daniel nearly jumped in surprise at the familiar deep tenor. He finished buttoning his plaid shirt and turned. Automatically, his gaze lifted so he could meet the stare Roman Regins was fixing him with. It was a shame, Daniel mused, if circumstances were different they probably would get along better. They had similar goals after all.

"I respect you, man." Roman tells him, straight to the point. "And you and me. We're nothing alike; but we have a lot in common, believe it or not. Right?" He raised his eyebrows expectingly.

Daniel swallows, meeting the other man's gaze candidly. "Yeah. We're both just two guys out to prove that we're the best. In the eyes of our peers and of the fans. No matter what our critics, not to mention the Authority has to say."

"That's right." Roman nods with conviction. "I don't like what you did out there. But... you did what you felt needed to be done in order for us to win. Which we did."

Daniel had the inkling to apologize for his actions against Jimmy and Jey. He liked The Usos a lot. They had been allies in the past, and against the Authority no less. But his alliance with Roman was on enough thin ice. Sometimes it was best not to risk breaking what little foundation you have with another person. He'd learned from that mistake with Kane. He knew in his gut that he was partly responsible for the man's change and felt his heart clench again. He was about to reply until he realized Roman has more to say.

"And I want you to know that I'll have your back; as long as you have mine. Are we clear?"

"Yeah," Daniel replies, "and Roman? For what's it worth. I respect you too."

This time, that's all Daniel could say. He had nodded in agreement. But Roman had already lost him at 'I'll have your back.' He'd made that mistake before. It wouldn't be repeated.

The other man held his gaze for another moment and nodded before taking his leave.

Maybe he was overthinking things, but he didn't really believe Roman. Why would he? For that matter, why would Roman believe him? They were temporary allies; and not by choice. They were on the same road to achieve recognition and vindication. Not just himself and Roman either. Every wrestler- the men and the ladies alike, needed that feeling of accomplishment. The sky was the limit, and many of them were more than capable of shattering glass ceilings and reaching even higher.

Daniel turned and grabbed his own luggage. He pulled out his smartphone and shot a quick text to his wife Brie, asking where she wanted to meet up.

All that's left for him is to get ready for another event. To go out there and wrestle with all his heart and soul; like he did every week. Never knowing if he was truly good enough for anyone. Even for himself.

_**Finis**_


End file.
